the broken brotherhood
by elidale
Summary: I'm not sure how to proceed and I'm pretty sure this'll be a one shot or removed once I start using reviews


When I was younger I found a creed to stifle the feeling of hopelessness and loneliness in the world i lived and breathe this creed and took it as a replacement never once questioning what it told me to, I've made mistakes as over these last 7 years, I followed blindly foresakening everyone i loved and gaining nothing but information in return but over the last year I found someone who made me think and question why i blindly followed what the truth was, I still follow the creed but not as gospel but as the disgrace french revolutionary said as a warning, of what comes when we ket To follow my creed is to understand for society to function we all must lie to ourselves about who and what we are and to accept that we won't ever win this war the hidden ones will suffer and we will fight, But I'm tired, I've spilled too much blood over this, most of it not my own, i need allies to not only aide me now but to continue rf i need to conform to my nature and find a group except this time I won't be the follower i'll be the guard and warden of our creed where we acknowledge that for humanity to know peace and freedom regardless of how we treated each other in our history, we must sacrifice something my name is Elihu troutman and though my name is god i am but a man (softer voice) mother I'm sorry, I disappointed you in the pursuit of my own goals, I could never be my sister who excelled at everything or my brother who excelled at most, While they played instruments i played the blade and society, im afraid though i'm not done disappointing you you'll hear some things about me if all goes to plan, the plan being to fake my death as a suicide from "quilt", and disapear but as you know nothing goes to plan. Father you tried to teach me compromise and conformity, i learned it but differently than most. I conformed to society but only to deceive it so that i may find peace and companionship in this world, but im done conforming and i'm done giving everything for nothing You promised to teach the truth as boy and for years I've waited and instead of searching for my own truth i waited on yours and i did nothing even though i was a hair's breaths away from my own and then you dangled an inkling and like the boy i was hoping to please my father I leapt at it and found more questions, you enjoyed watching me look for answers and I think in part watching me grow and slowly learn that the truth you rejected not long before my birth, that there is no truth and that no one will judge us as we fade from the world. Could we have lived in peace had you told me the truth as boy that you believed and avoided all of the bloodshed my search caused? Perhaps but would I have saved people from the despair we both are all too familiar with, NO i couldn't because your philosophy resolves sending people to god rather than take the time to help them discover their own truth, maybe this is why our paths conflict with each other much like us too similar to ignore but too different to live in peace. But I've accepted that and while i wont go after you i will warn you don't look for me. This is my path im sorry To my siblings growing up i wasn't fair to any of you and for that I apologize, I held you responsible for my own flaws and like the disease i saw you I strove to take everything you

cared about to satisfy my own self hatred. I hold no illusions that my deeds toward you were just. I don't expect forgiveness just acknowledgement in hopes that it makes makes my disappearance easier. To Grace my support: I asked you a question of assassin or templar and the next morning I couldn't find you the next day. I don't blame you from not getting involved in my war. I wouldn't have gotten involved if knew where it would take me to a road I can't recover from even if i were to lay down my blades and live in peace but we both know that couldn't happen. I just want to tell you what I wasn't strong enough to in person, that i love you and i couldn't do anything without you, you saw the advent of my order, over saw the effects of my first kill up close without truly knowing what i did. You saw me build up an order with only my wits, and resources scavenge from the rich. I wanted so many times to tell you and relieve myself of the burden of the secret that literally meant life and death for me and all I held dear including you so I refrained. trying to bring myself to distance but the fact that im writing this should show that I can't and needed you to help convince me that my creed and my deeds were to protect you and all i care from the corporations from openly and relentlessly abusing you so in short every emotion i showed you was true but what caused them wasn't. I honestly hope you don't get this or you think i'm lying and brush me off because I can almost guarantee you we will meet and you probably wont look at me the same way we once did To Clay my brother in arms, watch my city, you'll know how to reach me when you need to, or my brotherhood, I'd offer you a place with me in my war against the but i couldn't ask you to follow me to hell, I've asked you too much already. I know you very much hate sappy so good luck and go find someone to love, no reason both of us should be alone in this world


End file.
